


Waluigi's One Bedroom Apartment

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Slice of Life, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Of all the places Waluigi chose to live, he picked a one bedroom apartment. Just what is this poor man thinking?





	Waluigi's One Bedroom Apartment

"Man, this is so boring," Waluigi groaned as he was in his one bedroom apartment in New Donk City, with it raining outside as Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were playing table tennis in the main hall, Waluigi sitting on his old purple couch.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes, being hit in the face by the pong ball that was used to fill in as a ball for the table tennis game, dropping the pong paddle he was holding in one of his bony hands.

"I would, but that would require effort." Waluigi yawned in response. He then fell off the couch, landing on his face as Petey laughed at this.

Dry Bowser smirked as he could tell that Waluigi wasn't exactly feeling that good. "Humph. You are so pathetic."

"You say that, yet you bother to stick around." Waluigi spoke as he got back up, pulling out his tennis racket as he placed his right hand on it while holding it with his left hand. "In fact, since you're playing a lame version of tennis, how about we do the real thing?"

Petey mumbled as he spat out a new pong ball for him and Dry Bowser to play with, smacking it with his green leaf as he was using his leaves to play the game.

"If we decide to play actual tennis, will it get you out of your slump?" Dry Bowser

"I won't promise, because I know I'll break them without even trying."


End file.
